


[ART] A Very Musical Day

by prompt_fills



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, WinterHawk Big Bang, stuck in a musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Art forhopelessly_me's sweet story:Bucky was prepared to have a nice, relaxing day out around town with Clint. That was before the first words out of Clint’s mouth carried a musical tune, before he learned that everyone in the tower seemed to have been accidentally spelled to sing and dance. Everyone except for him. Bucky knew he was in for a very long day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	[ART] A Very Musical Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Musical Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782210) by [hopelessly_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me). 




End file.
